


The Art Of Seduction

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2019! [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Useless Lesbians, pearl cannot flirt to save her life but she's trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Amethyst tries to teach Pearl how to flirt.





	The Art Of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Z, who requested Pearlmethyst--something I am ALWAYS happy to write! :D (otp otp otp)
> 
> Short and sweet, but I hope it's enjoyable!

“Amethyst?”

Amethyst looked up from her manga--a trashy, tropey romance that she was enjoying more than she felt like she  _ should _ be. “Yeah, P?”

“I, um.” Pearl blushed. “I could really use your advice on...this...thing…”

“Spit it out, Pearl.”

“How do I talk to, uh…”

“Look, I know what you’re gonna ask at this point. No need to say any more. Let me teach you the art of  _ seduction. _ ”

“That’s  _ not _ what I--well, okay, yeah, that  _ is _ what I meant.” She blushed again, even deeper. “Sorry, it’s just kind of embarrassing.”

Amethyst shrugged. “Shouldn’t be. But whatevs. Let’s start from the top here. A girl comes up to you, and she starts flirting with you. How do you respond?”

“How am I supposed to tell if she’s flirting?”

“Uh...if she compliments you on your appearance, or if she gives you her number, or anything like that?” Amethyst frowned. “I mean, it’s one of those things you know when you see.”

Pearl took a deep breath. “Nine women have given me their numbers. Were they all flirting with me?”

“...Pearl, you  _ useless lesbian _ . Yes. They were all flirting with you. And you should  _ really _ call them all back, even if it’s just to tell them you’re not interested. Especially that girl from the show, remember? It’s been _ how _ long now?”

“About three months?”

“And you haven’t called her back at all?”

“I mean...no, but what if she doesn’t  _ want  _ me to? What if she was just being nice?”

Amethyst stared for a moment, then pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh my  _ stars _ , Pearl. You are  _ really _ bad at this. How about  _ you _ try making the first move this time, okay? You can practice with me.”

“Um. Okay. How do I begin?”

Once more, Amethyst shrugged. “Pretend I’m hot and hit on me?”

Pearl walked up to Amethyst, smiling, eyes half-lidded. “Hey, Amethyst. Um…”

“Go for it,” Amethyst whispered.

“Do you want to, uh...maybe...go out sometime?”

“...Okay, that was better than I’ve seen you do so far, so I’ll take it. Well done.” Amethyst gave a slow clap.

“Was that sarcasm?”

“Nope. I mean, you’re still not great at flirting, but…”

And then, without warning, Pearl silenced Amethyst with a kiss on the lips. Amethyst couldn’t help but kiss back. 

“Well, clearly I’m good enough at flirting with  _ you _ ,” Pearl said, satisfied, as she pulled away.

“...Was that the point of this? You could’ve just told me, y’know.”

“I mean...I suppose I could’ve. But you said it yourself. I’m not good at this.”

Amethyst gave Pearl a peck on the cheek. “Maybe not. But hey, you’re getting better at it. Unless, I mean...unless you’re like, actually into me?”

“...Would you object if I  _ was _ into you?”

Amethyst grinned. “Not even a little.”

(This time, the kiss lasted longer.)


End file.
